dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Supopon (event)
Dandy Dungeon released Fort Supopon on July 4, 2018. This event is a first for the non-JP version, and a rerun for JP players. An update on July 11, 2018 introduced two new changes: #When encountered between 12am - 1am, Mobile Suit Nigoro has a chance of short-circuiting during battle. #Big Workbot drops additional loot. Event Details Limited To July 17 A popular character in Japan called "Basic'n" is coming to Yamada's room! I don't know why but Basic'n is gonna challenge Yamada to decide which is the best! Let's go to "Fort Supopon" and behold the battle of Yamada and Basic'n! When you play Dandy Dungeon in the event period, Basic'n comes to Yamada's room and give you new dungeon scrolls of "Fort Supopon". You can get a new dandy collection. Get it and see what it is! *You need to reach a certain story point to appear Basic'n. * Dungeon scroll "Fort Supopon" will be sometimes delivered in the event period. New Content Dialogue Intro Memori-kun: WhoooaaaAAA!! I made it! I got a limited-time Boss Dungeon for you! (enters) Memori-kun: Right here, right now! I wanna ask you somethin': There's a lot of apps! So many *free* apps! My question is!! *WHICH** apps do I download??? I CAN'T DECIDE! TOO MANY APPS. I thought maybe you could help me, Yamada-kun!! ADVISE ME PLEASE Arabesque! Bokyuun! Memori-kun: WHAAAAAAAAAT. Why are you punking me??? You're making me mad Yamada-kun!! REAL MAD. Supopo~n! Yamada! Yamada!! I thought I had you all figured out!! WELL! Come to my dungeon!! You just gotta!! Come DUEL ME. Cool! Yamada-kun got 2 "Fort Supopon" Scrolls! Memori-kun: If you beat me a lot till 17th July, I'll give you something special! (Memori jumps in the air) Event Update (2nd Week) Memori-kun: WhoooooAAA!! I just came to tell you!! The limited-time boss dungeon is closing soon! (Memori enters) Memori-kun: Our funtime Boss Dungeon is gonna close soon. I'm so sad! I'm gonna cry, and look real stupid doin' it! So yeah! et's just have a whole lot of fun in there! For old times' sake! Com on, Big Boy! Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Fort Supopon" Scroll! (Memori jumps in the air) Yoshio: ...Hyo. Hey, Yamada.. I overheard some great advice. It's about an Ultimate Technique. You're gonna wanna know this. Shall I tell you about the Ultimate Technique for beating Mobile Suit Nigoro? Do you want to know about the Ultimate Technique? Please! Tell me! Bokyuun! Yoshio: Uhyo-hyo-hyo. Alright. Lean a little closer. So Mobile Suit Nigoro has been fighting a lot of players lately. I hear it gets sluggish between midnight and 1am every night...That's your chance. Should be easy! So yeah, Yamada! You gotta keep this a secret, okay? This is you and me talkin' here. I mean, it's not like I'm telling any other players this--'' Daily Visit Memori-kun: ''Whoa! Whoa! Big Boy Yamada-kun! Busy with the games! Busy Big Boy!! (Memori jumps) Memori-kun: YeahhHHH!! I've given you stuff '''X' times now, man! It's cool!! You're the man, man!'' Nice! Yamada got (gift)! Memori-kun: Alright! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow! I'm rootin' for you! (Memori jumps) Daily Visit (Last Day) Memori-kun: Whoa! Whoa! Big Boy Yamada-kun! Busy with the games! Busy Big Boy!! (Memori jumps) Memori-kun: YeahhHHH!! I've given you stuff '''X' times now, man! It's cool!! You're the man, man!'' Nice! Yamada got (gift)! Memori-kun: Today's the last day! My last token! Thanks for hangin' out! Though, uh. You still got a lot of game left! The True Ending is *miles* away, dude. Anyway! Anyway! You're gonna do it! I believe in you! So! Yamada-kun! I'll see you again...Somewhere, someday! (Memori jumps) Prize List Memori visits Yamada's Room after certain conditions are met. He only does the daily visit during the second week of the event. Trivia *During its initial release, the RC wheels for certain monsters could not be displayed. See Also *Limited Time Events